Haunted Love
by TDSonic135
Summary: Eggman still hasn't given up. Now he has a plan that will scare even the sonic team. From ghosts that destroys you from the inside to an upset echidna, the sonic team will have trouble defeating Eggman this time. And will love bloom? my first fanfic. R
1. a mission gone wrong

**This is my very first fanfiction! I love the sonic games and SonicX! I hope you guys like it. Please no flaming! If you do I wouldn't mind but it's still mean. Now for the disclaimer! (Do I really have to do this?) All sonic characters belong to the Sega team. And all characters I might decide on adding are mine! But you can use them if you want.**

Chapter 1

Sonic's POV

This mission is gonna be a piece of cake! All we have to do is sneak into Eggman's hideout, get the red chaos emerald he stole from us, and sneak back out and go home. Easy!

Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Amy, Cream and I stealthily went past the robot guards while destroying the ones that saw us soundlessly before they can sound an alarm. Then Knuckles punched a hole into the door like it was styrofoam. Tails took out an mp3 player looking machine had a map of the base on it and two dots where we were at, two earpieces, and two tracking devices. He gave the earpieces and tracking devices to Amy and Rouge who put it in their shoes.

They climbed into the air vent and went into the computer room, with the help of Tails, and turned off the security cameras. They guided us to the room our chaos emerald was in and we waited there for them to meet us.

Half an hour later and we still didn't see them. We started to get worried.

"Were the hell are they!" yelled an impatient Knuckles.

"Shut it! Before Eggman finds out we're here!" whisper-yelled Shadow. Then the speakers came on and Eggman's voice echoes throughout the room.

"Well, well, well. I'm guessing you're all looking for your friends. Hmm? Maybe the slutty bat and idiotic hedgehog?"

"Were did you take them Egghead?" I asked. Angry at the insults he made to Rouge and Amy.

"Don't worry. You'll find them soon enough. Look in front of you." Then a riser rises to reveal an unconscious and beat up Amy and Rouge. I was furious now!

"What did you do to them?" asked Cream. She looked ready to run over to them but she held back just in case it was a trap.

"Just tested something out on them." The evil doctor replied. Then laughed his obnoxious laugh.

Amy's POV

I woke up and groaned because my head hurt really badly. I tried to remember what happened.

After Rouge and I told them where the chaos emerald was located something grabed us and pulled us through the wall! I still wonder how they did that. I saw a shadow; I didn't see who it was or what it was. I don't even know what its shape was! It started trowing me, punching me, kicking me, and electrocuting me! I only had glimpses of Rouge and saw she was having the same treaatment as me. Then the shadow kicked me in the gut and I passed out.

Now I wake up top see concerned faces on my friends infront of me and a groaning Rouge next to me.

"If I were you guys, I'd get the hell out of here!" said Eggman on a speaker. Then a robotic voice said "Self destruct sequence in 5…4…3…2…1…" in those five seconds, sonic grabed Rouge and Shadow grabed me and ran to the rest. Shadow raised the green chaos emerald he had and yelled "Chaos control!" then we left in a flash leaving behind the chaos emerald we came to get.


	2. she doesnt love me

**I've made another chapter! Determined to finish this story! I hope you like this chapter! And here are the ages; I kinda forgot to add them:**

**Sonic-19**

**Amy-16**

**Shadow-20**

**Rouge-18**

**Knuckles-20**

**Tails-13**

**Cream-12**

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

Sonic's POV

Once we got home a.k.a. Tails' house, Rouge and Amy passed out again. I laid Rouge down on one of the couches while Shadow laid Amy on the other. Vanilla comes into the room.

"Your back! What happened to them?" she asked referring to Rouge and Amy.

"We don't really know. We were supposed to meet where the emerald was located but they didn't show up. Then Eggman said he tested something out on them and we saw them like this. We have no idea what happened. We'll just have to wait till they wake up to make them tell us what happened." Said Tails

"If they even remember." Grumbled Knuckles.

"Well for now you kids need to eat. It's time for supper!" announced Vanilla. She cooked steak and mashed potatoes with gravy on them. It looks delicious! I love her cooking. She's like a second mother. Ever since Amy's, Rouges', Shadow's, and Cream and Vanilla's houses were destroyed somehow, we've all been staying in Tails' house or mansion if you prefer. Knuckles doesn't live here, he just visits and eat ALL of our food!

Amy groaned and woke up again. I quickly rushed to her side.

"Good evening, Sleeping Beauty!" I said. She laughed that beautiful laugh I love so much.

"Well good evening, Sir Jokes-A-Lot!" she teased.

"Ya hungry?" I asked.

"Starving!" I carried her to her spot at the table. Next to Shadow and Cream, across from Tails. While finishing my meal, I thought about my feelings for Amy.

How can you not love her? She's beautiful, her eyes glisten when she laughs, she can easily take down robots without a sweat, her hair or quils are so soft, she has a great sence of humor, the list is endless!

At first, I thought of her as a friend, nothing more. When she jumped me and told me she loved me, it scared the shit out of me! The only _love_ I've experienced were family love and friendly love. Then we both matured and I started seeing her in a different light. I was attracted to her and I started to get to know her better.

Then one afternoon I blew it! I was grumpy that day because I was stressed about Eggman and how he's been getting harder and harder to defeat. I had to get my stress out some way and Amy just happened to come up to me that day. So I let it out on her. Called her names and said mean things. She ran away crying and I instantly regretted it.

She eventually for gave me but she said she gave up on me. Then three months later, she came and told me she realized she really didn't love me. We were nothing but friends from now on. That was two years ago.

You know the saying you don't know what you've had till it's gone. It's true. I figured it out the hard way. So now, I'm in love with Amy Rose. But she doesn't love me.

**That's the end of this chapter! Hope you've enjoyed it so far! PLEASE review! I'm begging you! It would make me and my imaginary friend Bob happy! **


	3. what's he planning?

**A ****new chapter! Thanks to whom who are reviewing. It makes me happy. Bet it was a surprise to you that the tides have turned! And what's Eggman planning? Hmm. Well, on with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

Rouges POV

I woke up again to see no one. I wonder where everybody is. I try to get up but my back hurts! Damn you Eggman! I try to call out but my throat is too dry. Then I hear Sonic and Knuckles arguing in the kitchen on whether AC/DC or Escape the Fate is better. Sonic thinks AC/DC, Knuckles thinks Escape the Fate. I roll my eyes. They always fight over the stupidest things.

Shadow comes in with dinner. Looks like we're having steak and mash potatoes with gravy. Mmmm. Shadow looks at me and we share an unspoken agreement that both of them are immature.

"Look who finally woke up." said Shadow.

"I'm very thirsty. Get me some water." I asked. My voice just barely audible. Shadow left without a word to get what I ordered. Cream, Tails, Amy,and Vanilla come out now.

"You're awake!" yelled an excited Cream.

"Are you ok?" asked Vanilla.

"I've had better days, but ya." I replied.

"Good. Cause we need to talk to you and Amy." said Tails in a serious manner. "Sonic, Knuckles! Get over here! Now!" demanded Tails.

Sonic and Knuckles came in with bruises on their arms and legs. Sonic has a black eye and Knuckles' mouth is bleeding. Shadow came in with my water. He looked amused.

"Alright, let's get down to business. What happened to you guys?" asked Tails.

Amy and I told them what happened to us. How we were pulled through the wall, how we saw shadows. How they beat us up. But what Amy didn't see was that she was beating herself up. When I said this everyone was shocked.

"Eggman has something big planned out. And it must have something to do with the shadows." stated Sonic.

"How did I beat myself up when I saw the shadow doing those things?" asked Amy.

"Hmmm. It's like you didn't have control over yourself." said Tails.

"We have to find out what is going on! And fast. I sense that something big is going to happen." said Shadow. He looked at Amy worriedly. Amy was like his little sister. To him, she's his only family. And Amy thinks the same. It's actually cute to see them in a brother/sister moment. But now's not the time.

Eggman's POV

Hahahahahah! I'm betting those fools are wondering what my plan is. But they'll never find out! At least until they see my new creation!

"Doctor Eggman." said Decoe.

"Yes! What is it?" I say

"Project Ghost is ready to be let out." It said.

"Perfect. Launch my newest evil scheme immediately!"

"Yes doctor." And Decoe ran off. Let's see them win this time! What I did to Amy and Rouge was only a crumb of what 'The Ghosts' can do. If they had a hard time beating Chaos, they're never going to beat 'The Ghosts'. They will show no mercy! So good luck Sonic the Hedgehog, you're going to need it.

**What is 'The Ghosts'? What can they do? Where's my mommy! Well find the answers to all these questions (except for the last one) and more! Now REVIEW!**


	4. the news

**Ha! Made you wait two days for this! What are "The Ghosts"? Well, you'll find out soon enough! It may not be in this chapter, maybe it will. Find out!**

**Chapter 4**

Tails' POV

After thinking for who knows how long, Vanilla says "Who wants a snack?"

I just noticed my stomach growling I looked at the clock to see its 11:22. We ate dinner at 9:40! We've been thinking for about 2-3 hours!

"I think we should go to sleep." I say pointing to the clock. We all agreed and went to bed. The whole night I was tossing and turning in my bed, thinking what evil scheme Eggman came up with. I couldn't sleep.

I decided to walk outside and take in the fresh air. When I walked through the front door, Amy was there with her red robe on.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I ask.

"Shouldn't you?" she asked.

"Got me there. What are you doing out here?"

"The same as you, I'm getting fresh air. I couldn't sleep well, I've been too busy thinking about what happened and what he's coming up with. I also feel like something is watching me. Even right now. I've had that feeling ever since I woke up. It scares me Tails, and I don't know what to do."

She starts crying and sits on the chair on the porch. I've never been the comforting type. That's another thing me and Sonic have in common. I sat next to her and hug her. We stayed like that for a while and she stops crying.

"Why not we just stay up all night, since we can't sleep anyways." I suggest.

"Ok. At least we'll have each other to keep company." She responded. We went inside. I sat on the couch and Amy went to get us hot chocolate. When she came back, I grabbed mine and turned on the TV. The news was on and the heading surprised me.

"Hello. This is Carey McMillar with a special news report," the orange cat on the TV said.

"You better record this to show the others." Amy said. I did that.

"There have been strange reports of ghosts all over the city. They apparently are shadows that have no form. It's not any animal and it's certainly not human. 5 people were killed in the last 48 hours. People who have witnessed the attacks say that there was a shadow. Then before they could see any details, it goes inside them and they beat themselves up. We have talked to people were victims and said they saw the shadows doing those things. The police have been working on the case and so far have no idea as to what these are. The only answers we have are that they are ghosts. Now back-"

I tuned the TV off. We don't know how to react. _I _don't know how to react. I definitely won't get sleep tonight.

We sat there till the sun came up. We were in our own heads. Not noticing that the sun came up, not noticing everyone come downstairs, not noticing everyone's looks of concern. I was too shocked. When I came around, I saw relief on everyone's faces.

"Tails is alive! How ya feeling buddy? You looked like you saw a ghost. So does Amy." Sonic says.

"We have to show you guys something." Amy said.

She turned on the TV and the same news we saw last night was playing. After the report Shadow turned off the TV.

"That must be the same things that hurt Rouge and Amy." Shadow said. Anger clear in his eyes.

What are you planning Eggman?

**So, looks like Eggman has let The Ghosts loose. What is his plan? I'll give you a hint…..it's a clever plan. So clever, he may actually win. Should I make him win? Maybe. Please review! I have to know what you think! My life depends on it! And thanks to those who reviewed and made this story their favorite!**


	5. attacked

**Alright! I'm back! Let us see what will happen now. What is Eggman planning? Keep reading to find out!**

**Chapter 5**

Cream's POV

Everyone is stressed lately. I wish I could do something to ease them up a bit. The room feels stressed and stuffy. I really need some fresh air.

"Mama! I'm going out for fresh air!" I say

"Ok. Don't go far and stay close to the house." my mom says.

"And watch out for those ghosts. If you see any of them, stay as far away as possible and let us know. Those _things_ are deadly." Amy warned me. I nodded and went outside.

It was a clear night with a full moon. Since we live in the forest, there are no city lights, so we can see the stars clearer. I walked around, staying 5 yards from the house.

After a while I was about to go back inside till I heard a branch snap.

"Who's there?" I call out. No answer. I shrugged it off, convincing myself that it was my imagination. I was almost at the door when something covered my mouth and dragged me away from the door.

I was terrified! I started thrashing around but couldn't get loose! Then I was electrocuted. It felt like it was coming from inside me! Then the things, I'm guessing are the ghosts, punched me hard in the gut! Blood dripped out of my mouth. Before I was knocked out, I broke free from their grasp and yelled for help! The last thing I saw was shadows. It had no shape and I couldn't see what they looked like.

Amy's POV

After Cream left it was quiet all over again. I can't take it! It's driving me insane! I was going to run outside till I heard Cream cry for help. The ghosts! That bastered! We all ran out. Cream is on the floor knocked out. My anger built up and before I could charge at them they turned to me.

I couldn't see anything except their eyes. I've never seen them before. It's so creepy and hypnotizing at the same time. Their eyes are blood red and glowing. They have this evil look in them. It makes you wish you were dead instead of looking in them. I just stood there frozen, only staring in their eyes.

The next thing I know, they're charging at me at a speed that could beat Sonic! Before I could react they got me pinned on a tree. They're choking me while looking at me at the same time. They just stared at me. I refuse to look at them back. So I watch me friends try to get them off of me, emphasis on try.

Then they just left. I don't understand. Why would they just look at me then run away. I look at my friends to see they're thinking the same. Then I feel pain all over my body! It burns real bad! It's not only a burning feeling, but every pain you could imagine all at once!

Shadow's POV

That was just weird. They just looked at her. We couldnt get them off of her. Then they just ran away. Without any warning or threat or anything! They ran away! Just like that! We all looked at each other with confused faces. Then Amy cried out in pain and sunk to the floor.

"Make the pain stop! Please! It hurts too much! Make it stop!" she yells out. I don't know what to do, so I ran to her and picked her up.

"Take her into the lab! We'll see what's going on with Amy!" Tails commands. I do as he says and take her inside. In the lab I set her down on the table with restraints. She grabs my fur real tight. She refuses to let go.

"Shadow! Help me! It hurts! I can't take it! Just kill me now!" she pleads. I was shocked. The rest of the gang came in with shocked faces too. I guess they heard that. How could Amy,_ the_ Amy Rose, the one who can't even kill a fly without some guilt, the one who never gives up on life no matter how much pain there is, asks me to kill her! It's out of character for her!

"Put the restraints on her. I'll get the machine ready." Tails said. It took me, Sonic, and Knuckles to put the restraints on her. She really fought hard.

All we could do now was watch Tails attach the machine on her and wait for the results. Amy was screaming bloody murder the whole time.

Eggman's going to pay for doing this to my little sister! The results came in and we just stood there shocked. I can't believe this!

"This is bad." Knuckles said. And for once, I can agree.

**Cliffhanger! I absolutely love those! What's wrong with Amy? What secrets do 'The Ghosts' have? What is Eggman's plan? Is Cream ok? Half of those will be answered next chapter! I'm evil.**


	6. surgery

**Left you in suspense. Well, you will find out what the results were! Thanks to the reviewers and people who don't review but still adds my story to favorite lists and story alert! It makes my sooo happy! : D enough chat! On with the story!**

**Chapter 6**

Sonic's POV

The results came in and we were shocked. On the screen, it showed tiny robots inside her brain! At least I think they are. It looks like micro ghosts.

"Tails, what the hell is that?" asked Shadow.

"I think they are mini ghosts but I detect metal on them, so they must be robots." answered Tails.

"What are they doing? And how did they get there?" I asked

"To answer the first question, they're messing with her brain. Probably doing something to the nerves. If my theory is correct, she needs surgery a.s.a.p.

"And to answer the second question, who knows. I for sure don't." Tails answered.

"I'll chaos control us to the hos-"said Shadow.

"No. doctors can't help us. Cream, didn't Vanilla use to be a surgeon?" interrupted Tails.

"Umm…ya."

"Vanilla, can you get the robots out of her brain?"

"If you help me then I think so. But we have to hurry before they go too deep inside." answered Vanilla.

Tails ordered us to wait outside till they finish. It was horrible waiting to see if Amy will be ok. I feel vulnerable just sitting here, knowing I can't do anything to help. So while I wait, I talked to Shadow and Knuckles.

"So….what do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Nothing." said Shadow.

"How about we get drunk?" suggested Knuckles.

"Ya! And jump off a building singing 'I believe I can fly'! Then rob a bank while Amy is having surgery in her brain and could possibly die!" Shadow said full of sarcasm.

"Geez! No need to be angry. I was just suggesting stuff to do!"

"I do need to be angry! The other option is to be sad. There is no way in hell I'm going to cry! You would be angry too if your self-proclaimed sister is practically in hell because of some stupid ghosts!"

Everyone shut up then. We just waited. I could hear Amy scream in pain. I thought they would put her to sleep. I'll ask later. Sometimes we would here Tails puke and freak out. I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to see a brain either.

After what felt like forever and a day (A/N: I heard that from somewhere and I thought I should use that), Tails came out.

"So." Shadow said anxiously.

"So, we got all the robots out. She'll be ok. She's awake if you want to see her."

"Thanks Tails. You know, you sounded like a doctor" I said. He really did.

We went in. Amy was sitting up, watching TV with Vanilla. She looked ok except she looked pale and weak. Her eyes had a hint of pain in them. Shadow ran to her and hugged her. She hugged back with a big smile on her face. But not as big as Shadow's.

"You're alive!" Knuckles yelled dramatically.

"Surprise isn't it." Amy said. Rouge ran to her next and pulled her into a big hug.

"Don't do that ever again! You had me worried!"

"Rouge, worried! Gasp!" exclaimed Amy playfully. We all took turns hugging her. She lit up, kind of. Pale or not pale, she still looked beautiful. All of us went into the living room to watch a scary movie. We chose 'The Haunting in Connecticut'. Ironic how we're watching a ghost movie.

Almost at the end the lights turned off. Everyone screamed except for me, Shadow, and Rouge then the lights turned on again.

"That was weird." said Cream.

"Hey Knuckles, I heard you scream! I thought it was Rouge, but it sounded too girly!" I said.

I expected a good punch in the gut but none came. Not even a come-back! Nor a growl! Nothing! I looked around for him but he was nowhere.

**Wow. The most words I've ever typed! Where's Knuckles? Should I torture him like Amy? Worse? Or not at all? Please tell me in your review! Also put any ideas you have for this story. I just make this up as I go along so I would appreciate some ideas. Just know I like to put characters in emotional and physical pain. Mostly physical. Thanks and REVIEW!**


	7. a missing Knuckles

**Here's another chapter. Ya. Remember my imaginary friend Bob? Well he says hi. So does Joe and Clarissa. Give a shout-out to them, they love shout-outs! You guys gave me ideas so I'll go with them. Thanks for those who have! Well, "on with the story" I always say! Warning: there's more swearing than usual.**

**Chapter 7**

Rouge's POV

"Um…where's Knuckles?" Sonic asked. I looked around. Shadow, Amy, Tails, Cream, Vanilla, Sonic, but where's Knuckles?

We searched all over the house; since it really is a mansion it took us a while, but found no evidence to where Knuckles is.

"Where the hell did that idiot go?" asked Shadow. I wonder why he _has _to fuckin' curse all the fuckin' time. I mean seriously! Cant he just fuckin' say 'where did that idiot go?' like a fuckin normal person! I don't even curse that much! Unlike that asshole! Damn!

"I have a feeling the ghosts took him. Either that or he is trying to trick us and later scare us like he did Tuesday." Tails said. I remember Tuesday. That reminds me.

"Sonic,"

"Ya?"

"You still owe me $50."

"He he….oh ya."

"And I owe you a _very _hard slap."

"Ya-wait, what?" then I slapped him really hard across the face. So hard he fell to the floor, moaning in pain. Everyone was laughing very hard. Amy went to him and helped him up. They would make a cute couple.

"Enough fooling around! We have to find Knuckles!" yelled Cream. Then the lights turned off again. When they turned back on, knuckles lies on the ground with blood all over his body! We all scream, even Sonic and Shadow! Knuckles gets up and starts laughing like a mad man.

"Suckers!" he laughs.

"Dude! That's not funny! We thought you were dead!" Sonic yelled.

"Ya! I know!"

"What the hell!" yelled Shadow.

"Seriously!" I yelled.

"Watch, something does happen to you and you do disappear!" yelled Tails.

"What ever. Your such babies." teased Knuckles. Sonic dives toward him and punches him. Knuckles falls down and Shadow kicks him. The lights turn off again. That is getting annoying. When they turn back on Knuckles is gone, again.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. Stop trying to scare us again." said Amy

No answer.

"Knuckles?" Vanilla asked.

No answer.

"Seriously. Come out from where you're hiding, man." Sonic said a little worried.

"Knuckles?" I say, completely worried.

No answer.

"Tails, you just jinxed this situation." Sonic stated.

**Alright, this** **was not my best work. But Knuckles really is missing this time. I did this not to torture him (but that does sound like a good idea) but I got a new idea to add to this story. I dreamed this up and it was good so I'm going from my old idea to my new one. This might be the most I've written! Remember to give a shout out to my imaginary friends! REVIEW!**


	8. what happened?

**I'm so so so so so so soooooo sorry for not updating for about 4 days! Please don't hate me! Bob, Joe, and Clarissa say thanks to the people who gave a shout-out to them! My imaginary friends are awesome. Anyways, I'm going to make it up to you by updating at least 2 chapters! Most likely more! Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 8** (I think)

Knuckles POV

I wake up in darkness. The back of my head hurts really badly. What happened anyways? I review what I remember most recently. Wow, I didn't know recently was part of my vocabulary. Anyways, I played a prank on everyone by pretending I was dead. Man, the looks on everyone's faces were priceless! Then they got mad at me. The lights turned off, someone, or _thing_, grabbed me and I guess knocked me out.

The doors to the room I'm in opened to reveal Egghead.

"So, you're finally awake. Get up and follow me."

I just now noticed ropes around my wrists. Eggman's stupider than usual. I could easily break free and escape. He walks out and I'm behind him. He makes a right turn but I have other plans. I turn left while tearing the ropes off from around my wrists.

Robots tried to stop me but I easily punch them out of my way. Soon I was home free till I feel an intense pain all over my body. The pain grew more unbearable. It's the worst pain in the world! In the universe! It's every pain imaginable together blazing inside me all at once! (Recognize this?)

Eggman's POV

That stupid echidna, thinking I'd be stupid enough to only put only a rope around his wrists and tell him to follow me, with no guards around. Then when he escapes, use only crappy robots to attack him. I'm many things, but idiot is not one of them.

I walk outside and see him on the ground, screaming in pain.

"You really are as dumb as everyone says." I say.

He glares at me and continues to scream and curse.

"Bokkun!"

"Yes, doctor." He answers

"I have a message for Sonic and the others."

**I know this was short but I didn't know how to continue this chapter. I'm doing the next chapter a.s.a.p.! Please review! Even if you hate this story or my guts or both! I need to know these things!**


	9. i've got it!

**Alright, next chapter! This chapter features a song from one of my favorite bands, Paramore! It's called Decode, and I don't own it. Now read!**

**Chapter 9**

Normal POV (shocker, isn't it!)

After Knuckles disappeared, everyone thought about what to do. They all know this was Eggman's doing, but they have to be extremely cautious this time. Everyone is stressed, mostly Rouge. She does love him after all. Knuckles asked her out yesterday. They decided to go on a date after this was over.

Right now, Shadow, Sonic, Tails, and Rouge fought about if they should sneak into the building then get Knuckles and sneak out, or make an entrance and battle whatever comes at them. Sonic and Rouge want to do the second option, while Shadow and Tails want to do the first. Vanilla took Cream outside to do who knows what. Amy was in her head, thinking what to do next.

What should we do? There are pros and cons for both plans but I think we should do something we never did before. We've done both plans on Eggman so he'll be ready for both. This is so annoying! While Knuckles is in Eggman's grasp right now, probably being tortured or something, we are arguing over a stupid plan!

Amy screamed out of frustration and ran up to her room. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at her retreating figure. Sonic started worrying she's hurt but soon recognized it as a scream of frustration.

"Should someone check on her?" Tails asked.

"No. Leave her be." Shadow stated. They all sat back down and instead of fighting, they sat in silence.

In Amy's room, she's thinking. Not about Knuckles, but about Sonic.

Amy's POV

Why is he in my head now of all times. I don't love him! But why am I thinking of him a lot lately? This is so confusing. I know for a fact that I don't love him. But it's some other emotion. Or am I just tricking myself?

I sighed and sat upright. I think I'll sing a song to calm myself. I do sing, but no one knows that. Not even Shadow knows this! I wanted to keep it a secret. Singing reminds me of my mother, my dead mother. The only thing I remember about her is her singing to me. I was a week old then, but that's another story.

I open my mouth to sing any song that comes to mind. Before I sing a song I made up a year ago, I look out my door to see if anyone was there. No one. A close the door and sit on my bed. Sing quietly so no one hears me.

How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win  
You're losing sight  
All the time

Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own  
I'm screaming, 'I love you so'  
On my own  
My thoughts you can't decode

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well  
I think I know  
I think I know

There is something I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true

When I finished, I felt better. I love to sing, it's a shame it brings bad memories into my head. The bad memories come into my head and suddenly, I got an idea! I ran downstairs to tell everyone my plan.

**This was a much longer chapter. The action stuff is on the way! Amy has a dark past before she met Sonic and Tails. I'll make a story about that after I finish this one. I love the song 'Decode' and the band Paramore. I decided to add a song for once. I also imagined Amy being able to sing. It suits her. Now review!**


	10. the plan

**Ok. Slowly put the gun down. Now, I'm sosososososososo sorry I didn't update for like a week! Please forgive me. You guys were probably in suspense for like forever! Well, now you will know what Amy's plan was!**

**Chapter 10**

Normal POV

Amy came running down stairs. Everyone looked at like she was crazy.

"I have an idea as to how we can get in, rescue Knuckles, get the chaos emeralds back and get back out!" Amy yelled.

"Since when did Eggman have the chaos emeralds?" Sonic asked.

"Didn't you tell him Tails?" asked Rouge.

"Oh ya. I forgot. Eggman stole six of the emeralds when those things attacked Cream. Apparently while we went out to help Cream, one of them went in and stole all the emeralds except for Shadow's." explained Tails.

"So what's your plan Amy?" asked Shadow.

"Were going to have three teams. Team one, Sonic and Shadow, will be a distraction. Team two, Tails and Cream, will find Knuckles. Team three, Rouge and I, will find the chaos emeralds. When we find what we need, we will escape to rendezvous point and go home. Getting in will be tricky, but getting out will be harder."

"How did you come up with this plan?" asked Tails. Amy froze and had a blank look on her face. She was thinking about her past again. The part no one knew about.

"I just made it up." She lied. No one was fooled but knew better than to push it.

"So how do we get in?" asked Cream.

"Through the air vents." Amy answered.

"Wouldn't he expect that?" asked Tails.

"Yep. That's the point. He knows we would know he would expect that. So he wouldn't expect us to be stupid enough to go through there so he wouldn't bother. Trust me, I know."

"Um. I lost you at 'he knows'." stated Sonic. Everyone started laughing.

"I think we should get ready for the mission." suggested Rouge.

"I even have a weapon for the occasion. It's not ready yet but I'm almost done." With that, Tails went to the work shop.

"Alright! Let's go get Knuckles!" yelled Sonic. Everyone started getting ready. All with different things on their mind.

At Eggman's base

"I'll be ready for you sonic, because after this, people are going to die, and you will be one of them. Maybe I should torture and kill your girlfriend first. Or save her for second last so you can watch all your friends die, then her. I like that one better."

"Doctor Eggman, it's ready. The emeralds are in place and The Ghosts are in position." Said Bokkun.

"Excellent."

**Not my best chapter, but still good! I'll try to update more frequently but I have stuff to catch up on. This is SonAmyawsomeness1 saying, yes I'm still alive.**


	11. guns locked and loaded

**I'm back! I have a new chapter for you. What weapon is Tails making? Or should I say finished? Just know there will be guns and my gun vocabulary sucks so don't get mad at me. The only gun terms I now are halo, call of duty, and left for dead guns so I won't use words like ak-47's or sv-013's. I don't even know if those are real guns! But I'm talking to much so enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 11**

Tails' POV

I come back in a couple hours later with my new invention that will destroy the ghosts! It's hidden under a tarp.

"So…what is your weapon you've created?" asked Sonic. I revel it.

"Um Tails. It's a gun. Nothing new there." said Rouge.

"That's not what I made, it's the bullets! If you shoot them with one of these babies, they will disintegrate automatically!" I exclaim.

"Do they have to be in certain types of guns?" Shadow asked.

"Nope! They can go into any type! Even your shot gun! I would tell you how but you guys would just get confused." I say.

"We have our plan, we have our weapons, we have our communicators and other gadgets, so let's get Knuckles and the emeralds, and destroy Eggman's ghosts!" yelled Sonic.

"Ya!" everyone yelled.

"Just one problem. Where is Eggman's base?" said Amy. I slapped my hand on my face.

"Oh ya. We forgot about that." I said. Everyone groaned.

"I know where it is." Vanilla said. I forgot she was here.

"Where is it? And how do you know where it is?" asked Cream.

"I saw it while going grocery shopping. It's in the forest a couple miles away. Where Amy likes to walk in. it's underground but I don't know exactly where."

"Wow. I've been walking over Eggman's secret base all this time? Even a couple hours earlier!" Amy exclaimed. I tuned to Shadow to see his reaction and he was pissed.

"How the hell did we miss this? He's so fucking close here! He couple spring up any time and easily get us!" he yelled.

"O…k. well lets go get Knuckles and the emeralds." Sonic said.

Shadow's POV

I can't believe he was so close! I mean what the fuck! How do we miss that! At his base, we load our guns with the special bullets Tails made us. I had my shot gun. It's my special one. Amy thinks I'm obsessed with it but I'm not! Sure I polish it every day, but I don't want it dirty! Sure I have it under my pillow every day, but 9its for security reasons!

Anyways, Sonic has two P220 pistols, Tails has a sniper and a shot gun, Cream has a pistol and a silenced Submachine, Rouge has an assault rifle and a Magnum pistol, and Amy has an AK-47 and two M1991 pistols.

(A/N: I only know this stuff cause I searched Left 4 Dead 2 weapons. If you don't know what it is, search for it!)

All of them have no idea what these guns are and how to use them, so I taught them earlier. I know my guns. Cream and Tails were nervous using these but I reassured them that they can do it.

We are at the area Vanilla told us about. Sonic, Tails, and I dig till we hit metal. I wish Knuckles was here. He would've dug through this faster than us. Then Rouge takes the laser out and cut a hole in the metal. We all jump through to an empty, metal hallway.

"This will be easy." Sonic said. Then alarm sounded and a bunch of ghosts entered.

"You just had to open you big mouth." I said.

**Cliffhanger! What will happen now that there in Eggman's base! Find out next chapter. This really is my longest chapter!**


	12. the plan takes off

**Well, here's a new chapter. I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story or read ithout reviewing my story. It feels good to know that you someone appreciates my work. So without further adeou, the chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

Cream's POV

"You just had to open your big mouth." Suddenly out of nowhere, Rouge charges in the army of ghosts. It was amazing to see her use her skill with the gun. She did flips, dives, turns, and other trick while killing almost half of them!

"No piont in letting Rouge have all the fun." Sonic says. He charges in there and takes down three in one shot.

"Whatever." Shadow says and charges in to with is 'precious' shotgun.

"Tails stays back and snipes the ghosts were only me and Amy are left. I look at Amy only to see her go through the vents.

"What are you doing! That's not part of the plan!" I wisper-yelled to Amy.

"Don't worry about me, I know what im doing! Destract them!" she responded.

"Ok." I said unsurely, but I knew better than to not do as she says. I dived just before a ghost with an electrified whip striked me. Wait- an electrified whip! When did they get those! I shot it then ran into the bunch to help out.

Amy's POV

Once im over the fight, I take out a bomb. It's no ordinary bomb though, it only affects ghosts. I asked Tails to make some before we left. I tke one then threw it in. once it hit the groung it blew up. I had to sheild my eyes because its so bright.

Tail's POV

I just noticed Cream go in, but no Amy. I wonder where she is. I sniped five more. I don't worry about her though. Sniped another one. Shes a strong girl. Sniped two more. And she's almost as smart as me, believe it or not. Sniped two-no three more. She probably has a-sniped another one-has a good reson to not be in the fight.

Suddenly there's an explosion, followed by a bright light.

Amy.

Shadow's POV

After the explosion, all the ghosots are gone.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask.

Out of nowhere, Amy drops in and Sonic and Tails scream. We all laught at them.

"I happened." Amy simply said. She must have droped a ghost bomb, as we call it.

"Now that that's done, lets split up." said Tails.

Sonic and I went down the hall way to the left. We made as much noise and destruction as possible. Sonic passed me a communicator and I strap it on my wrists.

Sonic's POV

We made as much noise and destruction as possible. The alarm sounded and lasers were shot at us. I had a sence of déjà vu.(A/N:Sonic X reference. See, I do watch it!) An army of ghosts and robots surrounded at us. We had to defeat the ghosts and robots while dodge the lasers at the same time. That is really hard to do. I hope everyone else is ok. Ecspecialy Amy.

**End of chapter. So, was it good? Bad? Ok? I want to read it till I die? I never want to see it again? Yes? No? maybe so? Do I ask too many questions?**


	13. more than friends?

**Hey! Here is a new chapter! There's nothing much to say now. So, here's the new chapter. Oh, and there's gonna be some Tailream or Crails or whatever you call it.**

**Chapter 13**

Cream's POV

After Shadow and Sonic left, Rouge gave the rest of us communicators.

"Remember, after we get what we came for, we meet at rendezvous point at the top of the hill next to the base. Call each other when we need help, and stick with your partners." Tails said.

"Let's kick some ghost ass! Those fuckers won't know what hit em'!" Rouge exclaimed. Tails shook his head while me and Amy giggled. Oh Rouge!

We went our separate ways, Rouge and Amy in the air vents on top of us, Tails and I in the vents next to us.

After crawling through the smelly, sticky, and cold air vent for who knows how long I started to get queasy.

"Tails, where are we? I'm felling queasy and tired. Can we take a break?"

"I don't know and yes." We stop and take a break while trying to find out where we are.

"I have no idea where we are." said Tails.

"Well, why don't we talk for a bit?" I suggest.

"Um…ok. What do you want to talk about?"

"Why not how we feel about each other." He hesitated. I wonder what he's thinking. Both of us are in our heads. I don't know what he's thinking, but I know I'm thinking about how I feel about him. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I think of Tails as more than a friend. It used to be a crush, but now its love. I know it's silly, Tails doesn't think of you that way. Amy's words come into my mind.

"Don't make the same mistake as I have Cream. Don't just go thinking someone likes you since you like him. I learned that too late, now look where I am. Heartbroken, having to see him every day, having to live with him and watch him have girlfriend after girlfriend, wishing I could be one of them. Don't assume Tails likes you, know for a fact."

I feel really bad for her, so I'm going to take her advice; I'm going to find out for sure.

"Cream…" Tails says

"Can you promise me you'll answer me honestly, not sparing feelings?" I ask.

"Ok." He sighs.

"I think of you as….um...m-m-more th-than a-a f-friend." I'm speechless; I can't wrap my mind around it. He likes me! More than a friend!

"Do…you...love…me?" I slowly ask.

"Ya. I really do." He says. I jump on him and kiss him. It takes him a second but he kisses me back. It was a long passionate kiss. I loved every second of it! The moment was ruined when we heard a door open.

"Looks like a certain two-tailed fox has a girlfriend now." Somehow we crashed through the vent and landed on the floor. In front of us was none other than Eggman. Behind him were five ghosts and a tied up Knuckles. Wait- Knuckles!

"Congrats, you've found what you've been looking for! Now you'll join him. But wait, I have to introduce you to a friend of mine." What we saw what so unbelievable!

"What the hell is that!" yelled Tails

I blacked out after he said that.

Tails' POV

"Cream! CREAM!" I yelled, shaking her at the same time.

"What did you do to her!"

"We made her black out. Don't worry, your girlfriends unharmed."

I, surprisingly, just noticed his 'friend'. My eyes widened with shock. The only thing on my mind at that moment was 'we're so fucked' before I too blacked out.

**WTF! Is probably what you're thinking right now. Yes, Tails and Cream are finally together without any warning in the previous chapters. I realized that I forgot about it. Yes, Amy did tell her that. Cream went to her for help. And yes, there is something so menacing, it makes you want to die just by looking at him. He is a character I just made up. You can use him. Now, REVIEW! **


	14. getting the emeralds

**I know you all are wondering who his 'friend' is. Well, you're not gonna find out in this chapter. Sorry to disappoint everyone, but we have to show what happens to Rouge and Amy! So before you shoot me, read the chapter!**

**Chapter 14**

Normal POV

"Were the hell are we?" asked Rouge.

"I don't fucking know! If I did I would tell you! So stop asking every five fucking minutes, because the answer will be I don't know!" Amy yelled.

"Well, I think you should shut up before someone hears us!"

"You shut up first!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"OK! We need to find the chaos emeralds. So we both need to shut the hell up before we get into deep shit." whispered Rouge.

"Fine, sorry I yelled at you."

"I'm sorry I keep annoying you." They both hugged and kept crawling.

"I see them!" whisper-yelled Amy.

"Alright, let's do this." said Rouge. Amy cut a hole using the laser and caught the falling metal. Rouge flew down and Amy jumped down. They looked around for anyone else in there, when they saw none they headed towards the emeralds.

"Wait, something's not right here," said Rouge.

"There should be some kind of trap somewhere around here." Using there infrared glasses, they saw invisible lasers.

"Do you want to do the honors, or shall I?" asked Amy.

"You can do it." So Amy slowly went across the floor dodging lasers as she goes. When across the floor, she goes to the computer and shuts it down. Rouge crosses the floor and almost steps on the trip wire. They both go to the case where the emeralds are in.

"What traps await here?" asked Amy.

"Let's find out." Rouge touches the lid and gets electrocuted.

"Ow." she groaned.

"How are we supposed to get through this?" asked Amy

"Fight the pain and just open the lid." Said Rouge.

"Stupid but might work." They both opened the lid as quickly as possible, and then fell on the floor from pain.

"I can't feel my hands." said Rouge.

"I can't feel my arms!" said Amy.

"Let's just take the emeralds and get it over with!" So they grabbed the emeralds and put them in seven separate pockets.

"What the hell." They both said at the same time. They emeralds grew brighter and they chaos controlled into a different room.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Rouge and Amy. Welcome ladies. I see you have found my _fake _chaos emeralds. Looks like Tails isn't the only one who can create fake chaos emeralds. Did you really think I would leave them in a room away from me." said none other than Eggman.

"Well, you aren't the smartest one in the room, if you know what I mean." said Amy.

"Talk now pinky, but your 'brother' will pay for it!"

"What are you gonna do with us?" asked Rouge.

"_I'm_ not going to do anything, but my 'friend' will. Just like he did 'something' with fox boy and his girlfriend."

"Oh no! Tails, Cream!"

"Who's you fr-"Amy was interrupted by his so called 'friend'. All Amy could think was 'it can't be him, I can't face him again', all Rouge could think was 'who…the hell…is that', all Eggman could think was 'the sonic team will finally be finished, for good', and all Tails could think was 'Cream, make me a pie.'

**Amy apparently knows him. I'll give you a hint, he's from her past. I might tell you her past next chapter. Or I might make a story. Which one should I do? And I need you to do me a favor and tell me some of your favorite songs. It's for a future fan fic I'll do. So please review. I'll give you a piece of cake every song you tell me! Now you may shoot me.**


	15. flashback

**Alright! Let's continue with the story. This chapter involves Amy's past. Not all of it, but enough to understand! Thanks to all that review, so let's continue! Oh, and the flashback will be in **_**italic**_**!**

**Chapter 15**

Amy's POV

In the cage, I feel alone. Technically I'm not; Rouge, Cream, Tails, and Knuckles are in it too. I'm too busy thinking why he came, why he's working for or with Eggman. Most likely with, he doesn't work for nobody. But why?

I shake my head to stop thinking about him. To get him out of my head, I painfully turn to look at my friends. Cream, a sweet girl, doesn't deserve the treatment she got; she deserves a normal life with her mom and chao.

Tails, a smart kid, he doesn't deserve the treatment he got either. He should be creating things to help society while going to school and making a bunch of friends.

Knuckles, tough dude, he should be at the M.E. right now. Maybe even have a normal life. No, he's too much of an adrenaline junky to have a normal life. But I think he should have a more of a social life.

Rouge, I can't even describe her, she like a mystery. She also has a personality of Knuckles, Sonic, and me. Maybe even Shadow. You know, she's like-no! I can't think about her. It's too late, a flashbacks coming.

~Flashback~

Normal POV

*an orphanage on the other side of Mobius*

A five-year-old Amy is in a cell with a seven-year-old sky blue fox with golden eyes. They are in a rectangular shaped room with cells along the sides. On one end of the room, a door leading to another small room. On the other end, a door leading to the rest of the orphanage.

"Hey Kaitlyn, what time is it?" asked Amy in a weak voice.

"Time for morning work, I think. Ask David." Replied the fox next to her named Kaitlyn. "Yo Dave!"

"Wha- what!" said a startled David. He's an eight-year-old, green hedgehog with violet eyes. "What do you want? I was in the middle of my beauty sleep! Something you need right now." Teased David.

"Stop guys, we don't want to hear you fight. Remember what Dark did last time you fought with each other." Said a magenta bat with the same jade eyes as Amy. She's in a cell next to Amy and Kaitlyn's.

Kaitlyn and David shuddered. "Sorry Annie." They both said.

"What time is it? I want to know how much time I have to rest; I still need to recover from last night's beating." Said Amy.

"I think we have about ten minutes. Amy you did have it coming, you totally pissed him off, and that prank. I have to say, that was hilarious!" David said.

"Just rest Amy. You really need it; he's been giving you extra time in the torture zone. "said Annie. The torture zone is what the group of friends call the room on the other side. That's where Dark beats the crap out of you for 'supposedly' thirty minutes. If he's in a bad mood or if you make him mad, you'll be there extra long.

By now, you've figured out that this place is not the happy orphanages you hear about. This is the last place you would want to be in. the schedule there is:

3-4:00 am- wake up.

4:05 am-6:00- morning work.

6:00-6:03- breakfast.

6:03-whenever- torture.

Time after torture-8:00- night work.

8:00-whenever- torture.

When torture ends-3or4:00am- sleep.

That's how it works. Now back to what's happening.

"Time for work you worthless rodents." Said a tough sounding, rough woman's voice. It was a muscled, forest green, ugly looking hawk.

"Here comes Miss Bitchbottum." whispered Amy. Her real last name is Birdbottum.

"What did you call me Amy?" asked Birdbottum.

"Nothing, just that in that cracked mirror, you look pretty." Said Amy.

"Grrr! I'll get you!"

"Don't even bother, I'll give her extra time in the room." Said a black hedgehog. Every orphan stiffened and started shaking in fear. The black hedgehog is Dark. His eyes are completely blood red except for the pupil. When you look in them, you see over fifty ways you could die painfully, slowly, and bloodily. His quills are like Shadow's and his claws are sharper than any sword.

"In fact, I might give her her time now."

He unlocked the cage and dragged her out. Amy tried to break free but couldn't.

"NO! I don't want to go in there! Please! NO!"

Once she was dragged in the torture zone, all you can hear is her screaming.

~End flashback~

Amy's POV

I was token out of my mind when an explosion sounded.

"What the hell was that?" asked Rouge.

Then Sonic and Shadow appeared in front of the cage we were in.

"Glad to see us?" asked Sonic cockily while grinning.

"Watch out!" I yelled. They were grabbed by the neck and thrown across the room.

Standing were Sonic and Shadow were was Dark.

**Now you know who Eggman's 'friend' was. And you know a little of Amy's past. Not a happy one. I noticed I like to emotionally and physically damage Amy, yet she's my favorite character. Hmm. Well anyways, review. And don't forget to tell me songs you like! It doesn't have to be your favorite song, just one's you like. For my future fanfic! **


	16. reunited

**SonAmyawsomness1 here with the long awaited chapter 16! Yay! Thanks to reviewers! I don't know what I'd do without you. I am running out on ideas, so please give me any ideas you have for this story! And also songs you like! Now enough chatter, on with the story!**

**Chapter 16**

Sonic's POV

I'm starting to come back after some dude threw me to the wall and knocked me out, along with Shadow. I see Rouge in one corner of the room, lying there like a rag doll that was just thrown. Cream is hiding behind a bid piece of metal. Tails and Amy are fighting the dude and Shadow is dealing with an army of ghosts. I get up and see who needs the most help.

Tails was thrown across the room and hit me, knocking both of us to a wall.

"Hey Sonic."

"Hey Tails."

"So," Tails says

"Can you get off me?" I ask.

"Oops, sorry." Tails says as he stands up then helps me up.

"You help Cream and Rouge, I'll help Amy." I ordered. Tails did a two-fingered solute and flew off to Cream.

I head toward Amy who looks to be in a bit of a pickle. Scary dude is punching her over and over again at lightning speed. I ran to scary dude and did a surprise attack and kicked him hard on the back and he went flying off Amy and did a back flip before he hit the ground. He charged toward me but Amy quickly tackled him on his side to the ground. He kicked her in the gut and punched her across the face. I got madder than I was before. I'm not even mad now, I'm _furious._

I charge to him but he had some kind of dark energy ball and threw it at me, I barely dodged it but he quickly threw another one and it hit me. I doubled over in pain and fell to the ground.

"Pathetic. This is Sonic the Hedgehog? I thought you'd be more of a challenge. Even the annoying, cocky, ugly, and not to mention weak Amy is more of a challenge and more likely to beat me than you. That's saying something. This is the weakest team I have ever faced. Oh well, might as well play with you rodents." said the scary dude.

"That's funny _Dark_;_ Eggman _calls us the same exact thing. Have you run out of insults, so you're using Eggman's? That's sad, I expected better from you." said Amy cockily. Dark growled and turned to her. She froze and looked like she saw the devil. Maybe she did, he might be the devil.

"Shut up shit face!"

"That's what I used to call you! You're copying _me _now."

"You're going to regret ever messing with me."

"I already regret meeting you and that ugly face and the so-bad-not-even-all-the-breathmints-in-the-world-wouldn't-make-it-smell-normal breath you have." I had to laugh at that one. I saw all of us, even Eggman (though stopped when he received a death glare from Dark), laughed. I didn't know Amy was good at insults. I should get lessons.

"You dug your grave." said Dark darkly.

"Dude, I did that a _long_ time ago." said Amy. With that, they charged to each other. As they collided, I could only hope she will be ok in the end.

***singing* It's the final count down! The big battle between Amy and Dark. Good and Evil. Bad and Good. Light and Dark. I should stop. Remember to give me songs you like and most importantly, REVIEW! I just remembered I forgot Knuckles. *gasp***


	17. Dark vs Amy

**Hey, I'm back! This chapter is the fight between Amy and Dark! Who will win? Who will lose? I will stop wasting your time. So, on with the story!**

**Chapter 17**

Dark's POV

We charge at each other, with my fist back we collided and I punched her hard across the face. I jump back and see Amy fall to the ground.

"Do you really think you could beat me?" I asked.

"Yep, by out smarting you." She answered.

"Huh?" I look down and see a large gash on my stomach. How did I not see this? "I'll kill you Pink Rat, like I should have a long time ago!" I yell. I'm past playing now!

"Do your worst." She says. I summon up my sword. Its blade and handle is black with a black aura around it. She gets her hammer. I didn't know she had one. We both yell a battle cry and charge at each other again.

Shadow's POV

I haven't seen Amy use her hammer in a long time.

Someone taps my shoulder to get my attention. I turn around to see Sonic with a worried looking Cream next to him.

"What?" I ask.

"Is Amy going to be alright?" Cream asked.

"Um…yes. She will, I think." I hesitantly answer.

"Why do you think? Why don't you know?" she asked.

"Because, I think Dark's his name, looks powerful. I can also feel his power too. Amy might not defeat him, but we can't give up on her. We have to believe she will make it." I answer.

"Ok." Cream walks over to Tails and hugs him.

"What do you want faker?" I ask.

"Wow, you still use that nickname? Anyways, we have a problem. Eggman left with all the chaos emeralds. We have to catch him, now."

"But we can't leave. Amy needs us to be here."

"I think catching Eggman is more important right now than watching Amy fight. It kills me to do it but we have to."

"Why does it kill you to leave?" he's finally going to admit it.

"Because…I…love…her."

"You finally admit it. Even though it's to the wrong person. We will have a talk about this, but right now we have an egg to catch."

"Alright! Let's do it!" Sonic smiled. Everyone stopped what they're doing and looked at him.

"Ignore him!" I yelled and everyone continued. "Let's go idiot." I dragged him out the door.

"Ow ow ow. Stop pulling my ear. I can walk you know."

Amy's POV

O…k? That was weird. When Shadow said to ignore him, I immediately head butted Dark to the ground. I try to smash him with my trusty hammer, but he uses his sword to stop it, inches away from his face.

He trips me then stands back up. I stand up to; we both take a moment to catch our breaths. I'm start wondering why Sonic and Shadow left. I look around to see Cream crying on Tails who is trying to comfort her, Rouge looking around, and Knuckles thinking- wait! Thinking!

Either I'm in a parallel universe or it's the end of the world! I think it's the end of the world! NO! That means Tails is dumb! Black is white! Old is new! Mustard is ketchup! Cream is the devil! Heaven is Hell! Good is bad! Light is dark! Shadow hates me! Dark loves me! EGGMAN LOST WEIGHT!

Speaking of the devil, where is Eggman? H=then it hits me! He left with the chaos emeralds! That's probably why they left.

I stop thinking and fall to the ground in pain. I hear everyone gasp. Dark's sword is impaled in my stomach! How could I have been so stupid! Thinking in the middle of a battle!

"You are stupid! Thinking during a battle! Wow that was too easy." Dark said. I didn't pay much attention, I'm in serious pain.

"Now," he pulled the sword out. "It's the end of Amy." He puts his sword up, getting ready to finish me off; I can't do anything about it. His dark powers paralyzed me. I close my eyes.

"I love you Sonic." I whisper so only I can hear. He attacks.

**CLIFFHANGER! I love those. Is Amy dead? This wasn't much of an action scene but there will be later. So please review! And but songs you like! I still some. I will have a poll I'd like you to do later.**


	18. i tripped on a pebble

**Now, the chapter you've all been waiting for! Is Amy dead? What happened to Sonic and Shadow? Where's Eggman? All will be answered! My friend is here with me to help. Say hi Thorn!**

**Thorn0013: Heys me peeps, Amy suxs in my book but shes awesome in this story. And for all u tdi fans read a bite to remember Gwen Duncan rated m, very dirty.**

**The story is really good. Anyways thanks to my reviewers. You guys are the best! Now enough chit chat. On with the story!**

**Chapter 18**

Shadow's POV

Eggman's dead ahead! Sonic is in front of me, only inches away from him. Robots are trying to slow us down but we easily destroy them. I finally catch up to Sonic and see him not really pay attention to where he's going.

Suddenly he gains a burst of speed and goes in front of me again. I wonder what he's thinking. I feel a big bump and see Sonic sprawled on the ground. Im guessing I ran over him. I turn around and run to him.

"Ow." He said.

"Why are you on the ground?" I ask.

"I tripped."

"On what?"

"A pebble." I slapped him across the face. "What was that for!"

"For being an idiot! Again!"

"Look, you go ahead and stop Egghead."

"What about you?"

"Im in too much pain thanks to you."

"But there's not even a fucking scratch on you shit face!"

"Whatever! Just go!"

I turned around and went after Eggman alone.

I work better alone anyways.

Sonic's POV

I know I should be keeping my head in the game but I just cant help thinking of that vacation me and Tails had three years ago.

*flashback*

I was lying in a lawn chair dinking out of a coconut when Tails is calling me from the waters and telling me to look at him.

"Sonic look… ha ha ha!"

"Ya that's cool Tails."

"Sonic. Sonic." I was just about to fall asleep when Tails called my name.

"Sonic!"

"Shut up Tails!" I hollered, but then found out he was being chased by swat bots. Some stupid robot Eggman made.

*end flashback*

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I tripped. What was that? I looked at my right foot to see that I tripped over… a PEBBLE! Then Shadow ran me over! Shadow came up to me.

"Ow." I said.

"Why are you on the ground?" Shadow asked.

"I tripped."

"On what?"

"A pebble." He slapped me across the face. "What was that for!"

"For being an idiot! Again!"

"Look, you go ahead and stop Egghead."

"What about you?"

"Im in too much pain thanks to you."

"But there's not even a fucking scratch on you shit face!"

"Whatever! Just go!"

He turned around and left. I get up and decide to go where everyone else was. That reminds me, Amy is fighting Dark. I wonder if she's winning. I run as fast as I can to the control room where I see a horrifying sight! Amy has a sword in her stomach! Dark takes it out of her and raises it over his head.

"Now, it's the ends of Amy."

He brings his sword down so I followed my instinct and ran to him and head butt him before his sword touches Amy.

"What the hell? Sonic? I thought you went to find Eggman?" asked an astonished Dark.

"I did, but I tripped and came back."

"Sonic, leave. This is not your fight." Amy weakly said.

"Well thanks for the gratitude for _saving your life_!"

"Don't fight my battles."

"So did you want me to let you die!"

"Im not a kid any more! I can fight, I can kick ass, I can save other people, and I can take care of myself! I grew up, you should too!"

"Fine! I'll just leave you to die!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Do you wanna make out!"

"Hell no!"

"Now that that's over and done with, you," he pointed to me. "Get out of the arena. And you," he pointed to Amy "Get ready to fight bitch. 'Cause your going to die this time. I will see to it that it will be a slow and painful death."

He grabs his sword and gets ready to attack.

**YAY! Amy's not dead. But neither is Dark. Sonic tripped on a pebble and Shadow went after Eggman alone. Thanks to my best friend Thorn for helping me with this chapter. Don't forget to tell me songs you like and to read A Bite to Remember by Thorn0013! Now REVIEW! And you get a cookie if you guess where the flashback was from!**


	19. Silver and Blaze return

**I am back with another chapter! We have 2 winners! JazzyTheHedgehogSingingStar and kizziefoshnizzie! You guys get cookies! Oh wait, hehe…I ate them. So uh…you get nothing. Sorry! SonamyRules159, I'm glad you figured out where I got it from! Cause I didn't know where. I just knew I got it from somewhere on T.V. Anyways, if you're wondering where the flashback was from, it was from Sonic the Hedgehog the Movie! My friend wrote that part. Enough talk, on with the story.**

**Chapter 19**

Shadow's POV

Damn! Where did that fat idiot go! I've searched around everywhere but can't find him. Hope Sonic made it to the rest. I turn a corner and still no sign of Eggman. This is getting redicu-wait, I sense something. Excellent, I just have to follow my instincts.

I end up in a room with an airplane, now broken, in the center of the room. Right in front of it is a beat up Eggman and two people I haven't seen in a long time.

Amy's POV

Damn, he's good! Dark tries to kick me but I grab his foot and twist it, making him fall to the ground. Dark kicks my legs from under me and I fall.

"Give up Amy. That wound I gave you makes you weaker than you already are. You don't have a chance." said Dark.

"Amy, let us help you! You can't do it alone." yelled Sonic, everybody else agreeing with him.

"No!" I say, I charge at him. You're probably thinking I'm an idiot for not letting my friends help me. You're probably right bur I'm not changing my mind. I don't want them to get involved. This is a fight between me and him. Even if I have no chance at winning, I'm not going down without a fight.

He takes his sword and smirks. "This will be fun. Try not to die too fast." Then at the last minute I take out my hammer and smashed an unsuspecting Dark in the face. He growls then tries to slice me but I use my hammer to block it. Now starts the final battle.

Shadow's POV

"Silver? Blaze? What are you guys doing here?" I asked relaxing and crossing my arms.

"Nice to see ya! Sorry for coming without telling ya but were on a mission." Silver said.

"The future is bad again? Typical." I say

"You don't understand. If we didn't get into the past when we did, we would be dead! Dark destroys the world in the future!" Blaze yelled.

"What! How?" I asked.

"Amy loses the fight." Silver stated. I stand there shocked.

"What happens to Amy?"

"What do you think? She dies. Dark kills her and you all go into depression. The only way to stop this is to make sure Amy wins. Hence what our mission is." explains Blaze.

"Then what are we waiting for, follow me." I say and lead them to the room where the fight is happening. Sonic runs to us and high-five Silver and hugs Blaze.

"What's up you guys?" said Sonic.

"Oh nothing, just making sure our world doesn't get destroyed by Dark because he kills Amy then takes over the world then blows it up while you guys fall into depression. Other than that nothing much." Blaze said.

Everyone other than Blaze, Silver, Amy, Dark and I stand there shocked.

"So…I'm guessing we've gotta help fight Dark whether Amy likes it or not?" asked Knuckles.

"No duh!" said Silver.

"I was just confused over the shock of the situation!" yelled Knuckles.

"Ok, one: wow! You just said a word that's over a third grade level! And two: you're always confused." said Sonic

"So let's kick darks ass and save Amy!" yelled Rouge.

"Actually, there's been a change of plans." said Dark who's holding a wide eyed Amy. His sword impaled through her.

He dropped the limp body to the ground.

**CLIFFHANGER! I'm soooo evil! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Amy is DEAD! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO EVIL TO KILL AMY! Well, if you've been paying attention to my notes at the bottom, you would be able to guess how this will end. Now you may grieve over the death of Amy. She's not dead you proclaim? Well she is! So REVIEW!**


	20. shock

**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! WHOOHOO! My first day was pretty boring but I can tell it will get better! My teachers seem nice. So, to celebrate the beginning of a new school year, I have a new chapter! I must tell you though, the story's almost over. So without further adieu, on with the story!**

**Chapter 20**

Sonic's POV

I swear I felt my heart shatter right there and then. I could feel the tears in my eyes struggling to get out. I should let them free but I just can't. I look at everybody. Tails is trying to comfort a wailing Cream while shedding a few tears himself; Knuckles looks pissed off but he is crying but trying not to show it; Rouge is standing there shocked while tearing up; Silver has a look of defeat, sadness, shock, and a look of failure(does that even make sense?); Blaze turned away but you can hear her quiet sobs; Shadow looks a mix of different feelings; Dark is smiling like an adrenaline junky in the middle of the stupidest stunt ever known(did that make sense?); and Amy…she just looked dead, empty, and beautiful.

"Ha ha! Well, looks like the silver rodent and the purple kitty came here for nothing. Aw, now I'm going to cry from seeing your faces." Dark mocked.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." Shadow said.

"Want to say that again? I don't think _Amy_ heard that."

"Shut the HELL up!"

"Make me, cause Amy cant. Ha ha ha!" Shadow jumped on Dark and punched his face at lightning speed. Dark kicked him off and pulled out his sword. "So the so called 'Ultimate Life Form' wants to fight."

"I'll kill you, for Amy!" Shadow yelled.

With that said he dashed toward him and punched his jaw. Dark swung his sword but Shadow dodged it. Shadow chaos controlled over him and did an ax kick on his back, causing Dark to collapse. Dark summoned a ball of dark energy and launched it at Shadow's legs, and unfortunately didn't miss. Shadow fell to the floor and screamed in pain. The pain was like every pain ever imagined at once (sound familiar, again).

"You can't beat me. You call yourself the Ultimate Life Form? Ha! If anything _I _am! Now, you shall face the same fate as that pink pain in the ass!"

"Not if I can help it!"

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice. We all gasp, staring wide eyed.

It can't be!

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry the chapter is long but I'm having writers block. Sorry for the suspense. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story! And I want you to tell me songs you like. Any song, any genre, any artist. Also can someone tell me how to put a poll on my profile? I don't know how. Thanks for reading! Now REVIEW!**


	21. guess who

**Ok, I have MAJOR writers block! I'm still going to try to make this chapter. So enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

Knuckles' POV

Amy…is…dead? There is no way that _Amy_ is dead! I stand there shaking with rage, but at the same time trying to hold the tears back. When they start to fall down I tried to hide it. I probably wasn't doing a good job.

Why did it have to be Amy? She's never done anything to harm anybody. Ok, maybe to Eggman and on occasion Sonic but they both deserved it at those times.

I guess it's true what they say, the best people always have the rottenest luck.

Tails' POV

While holding Cream I think about all the good times with Amy. She doesn't deserve to die. I wish I could do something, anything to make it all better. To go back to the good old days when we would do our thing and have fun defeating Eggman. If only I could change this. Maybe…I can't change what happened…yes, that will work!

Silver's POV

I can't believe this. We…failed. All that…for nothing. And Amy…she's dead. She was my friend, always nice to me, always ready to help, always caring. She was one of Blaze's best friends. We always come back in time when we could to visit them…but it will never be the same again. I turn my head and see that Tails left Cream and went to Knuckles. They talked quietly then left the room. I wonder why.

Knuckles' POV

"Are you sure this will work Tails?" I asked.

"Of course it will! Remember how you told us that the emeralds are so powerful, it is said to bring people back to life."

"Yeah, but no one knows how to unleash that power."

"Well you said that power is enriched by the heart. So we use our love for Amy and bring her back!"

"When did I say that?" he ignored me and kept walking down the hallway till we end up in the room the _real _chaos emeralds are held. We take them and head back to the others.

Looks like Shadow got pissed at Dark cause he just ax kicked him. We went over to the dead body of Amy and put the emeralds around her.

"The servers are the chaos emeralds, chaos is power, power enriched by the heart! Take the love we all have for Amy and bring her back to us!" I chant.

Nothing happened at first but the emeralds started to dimly glow then stopped. Nothing, I guess it didn't work. Amy then pops up breathing heavily scaring the shit out of me! Tails runs up to her and hugs her as tight as he could.

"Get off me Tails. I have business to take care of." She said sternly yet caringly. He got off and went over to Dark, who is standing over a clearly in pain Shadow.

"You can't beat me. You call yourself the Ultimate Life Form? Ha! If anything _I _am! Now, you shall face the same fate as that pink pain in the ass!"

"Not if I can help it!"

**Now you know what happened! See, Amy wasn't dead for long! YAY TAILS AND KNUCKLES! The story's almost over, about 2-3 chapter's left. Can someone **_**please**_** tell me how to put up a poll? I keep asking but no one tells me. That makes me sad :'(. Anyways, REVIEW! Please.**


	22. the end of everybody?

**Hey everybody! I'm here with another chapter! How will the fight turn out? Find out in this chapter!**

**Chapter 22**

Shadow's POV

I guess this is the end for me. At least I'll be in a better place with the two people I love the most, Amy and Maria. I will be good to see her again, after all that time apart. I'm coming Amy! I'm coming Maria! It's just sad that I have to die in a slow, painful death.

"Not if I can help it!"

Is that Amy? It can't be! She died!

Sonic's POV

Amy…is…alive! I felt my heart fix itself from hearing her voice. Amy, my Amy, is alive!

"What the hell! I thought I killed you!" Dark yelled angrily.

"You did. But thanks to the _chaos emeralds_ and Knuckles and Tails, I'm alive and ready to beat you, once and for all!"

"You think you can beat me!"

"Not alone. Silver, Blaze, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge; you guys are helping me."

"Hell ya!" Yelled Knuckles.

"Let's kick some black ass!" shouted Rouge (no offence to anybody. It's just Dark has black fur so, ya.)

"Finally! Some action!" exclaimed Silver.

"This time, we will not fail." stated Blaze.

"Let's do this!" cheered Tails.

I would have yelled too, but I'm still affected by the shock of Amy being brought back to life.

"Bring it on." Said Dark

We charged.

Normal POV

Sonic was the first one to reach him. He spin dashed him but dark kicked him and he flew and hit Knuckles. Silver used his telekinesis to immobile Dark and lifted him in the air. Tails flew to him and tried to punch him but Dark grabbed his fist and threw him to the ground. Silver let him go and flew to the falling Dark and ax kicked him down. Blaze used her pyrokinesis to surround him in fire, burning him severely. Dark walked out of the fire dome (yes walked!) and punched disappeared behind Blaze and knocked her out.

Silver was pissed by now and flew to him and kicked him in the gut. Dark didn't seem to be affected and punched Silver across the face, breaking his nose. Rouge and Amy doubled teamed him and attacked at once. They were punching and kicking furiously while Dark blocked all of them. Both were pissed. Amy took out her hammer and him so he flew across the room and hit the wall. Rouge flew to him and kicked him in many places in a matter of 10 seconds. Dark grabbed her leg and flung her across the room and hit her head hard against the wall.

With only Amy left conscious, she ran as fast as she can to dark, which is faster than her trying to catch Sonic as a kid. Dark pulled out his sword and charged to her. Then Amy's hammer transformed into a crystal sword (like soul caliber.). When they collided, they both jumped in the air and swung there sword at each other and landed on the ground.

They stood like that for a couple seconds and Amy fell to the ground, dropping her sword. Dark walked up to her sword and kicked it away and walked to her. He was about to finish her off when a crystal sword went through his heart. He fell to the ground dead, revealing a shacking Cream with a bloody crystal sword in her hands.

**Gasp! Cream killed Dark! Forgot she was here did you! So now that was the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to JazzTheHedghogSingingStar, I know how to set up a poll! It will be up once I figure out where the thing is! I seriously can't find it! You're probably thinking "what the hell is she talking about!" anyways, thanks for reading and please please PLEASE REVIEW! THE WOLD WILL END IF YOU DON'T! 2012 BABY! 2012!**


	23. the end

**This is the last chapter of Haunted Love! I can't believe it! I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, added to favorites, or just read this story! I want to thank specifically SugarhogRose, JazzyTheHedgehogSingingStar, SonamyRules 159, Dreamer 24680, Sonamy Lover, 1513sonamy and all you unnamed reviewers for sticking with me throughout this whole entire story! I LOVE YOU GUYS! If anyone wants to be friends they can. So without further ado, the end of the story!**

**Chapter 23**

Normal POV

All was silent. Not a single sound could be heard. If you dropped a feather you would hear it (made that up myself!).

"C-cream?" Amy stuttered.

"Amy. What have I-I done?" Cream asked.

"You killed Dark."

"I c-can't believe it. I-I didn't m-mean t-to. You were a-about to d-die and…"

Amy stood up and ran to Cream and hugged her. Sonic and Knuckles woke up.

"What happened?" asked Knuckles.

"Dark threw me into you and knocked both of us out." Sonic answered. He turned to the hugging girls and then looked at the dead body on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood. "I-is t-that D-Dark?" no one answered. Knuckles gaped at the body.

"He's dead." said Blaze.

All four of them to see everyone wake up.

"Is everyone ok?" Tails asked. Everyone nodded.

"Shadow!" Amy gasped, running over to the unconscious body. She shook him and he woke up. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine." He stood up with Amy's help.

"I can't believe he's dead. Finally out of my life. I can't stop worrying. I'm free!" Amy ran to everyone hugging them while laughing.

"Let's go home. Silver, Blaze, you can stay longer if you want." Announced Tails.

"Sure. We could catch up." Said Silver. Blaze nodded.

"Then let's get the hell out of here!" yelled Rouge.

Back at Tails' house everything was as it used to be. At this time, it's been a couple days after the fight and death of Dark. Nobody has seen Eggman yet, but he is still out there, making another big plan for Eggman Land. After Darks death, The Ghosts disappeared, never to be seen again.

Amy is sitting on the grass in front of the house. She is reflecting everything that has happened since that mission. Sonic comes outside searching for Amy and sees her.

_Come on Sonic. Remember what Shadow said, if I tell her now then she won't ever know how I feel about her. I have to tell her!_

He slowly walked up to her.

"Hey Ames!"

"Sup Sonic!"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

_Come on Sonic! You can do this! She deserves to know. Just get it off your chest. And don't run away! _

He took a deep breath and sat don't next to her.

_He must have to tell me something important. I wonder what it is._

"I'm just gonna get this off my chest. Amy I love you! There!" Sonic confessed.

"You…do?" Amy asked shocked.

"Well, yea. I mean how could I not. Your beautiful, tough, smart, determined. The list is endless! Whenever someone asked you out or hit on you…I got jealous. I know what I said two years ago but I didn't mean it! I care about you a lot. I-I love you. And that will never change."

Amy sat there speechless. She started tearing up.

"Oh Sonic. I love you too!"

"Wait. What!" She jumped on him and kissed him. Sonic didn't react at first but then started to kiss back. After two minutes they pulled apart.

"I love you Amy."

"I love you too Sonic."

Back at the house, Shadow is looking out the window to spy on his sister and his friendly rival.

"It's about time, faker." He turned away and went to his room.

**THAT IT! THE END OF THE STORY! Thank you everyone! I never thought people would like my story at first! My first ever story is finished! OVER! Now don't worry, I have a new story already planned out! The first chapter will be up at the same time as this chapter. It's about Amy's past! So please read! Also my imaginary friends say thanks and they hope you read my new story. SO REVIEW!**


End file.
